Chu
by Yohaku
Summary: Loki finds a devious way to liven up a boring day. LokiMayura if you want to take it that way. oneshot.


a/n: another stupid/random idea that earned its freedom from the depths of my hard drive. No pairings, though maybe Loki/Mayura if you want to take it that way. :)

* * *

Today it was quiet, peaceful and calm - almost mindnumbingly so. Not a hint of the supernatural or glimpse of trouble, even Narugami had yet to show up. Loki sat back in his chair, sipping his tea and flipping through a book without really looking at the pages. Instead he stared off into space, the only thought that lingered in his mind for long was of how boring it was today.

Mayura didn't seem to mind the lack of excitement, Loki recalled her saying something about waiting for mysteries to come to her. She was content to play with Fenrir - rubbing his belly, feeding him treats and just generally indulging the eldest son's most canine-ish desires. Glancing up from his book Loki smiled to see Fenrir draped across Mayura's lap on his back, greedily munching on the pieces of cake she offered from the plate on the coffee table. Another glance at the clock told him it was nearing the time for Mayura to head home.

Like a bolt of lightning cast from Mjolnir an idea hit Loki, the plan forming effortlessly and the pieces sliding together. He started to smirk but quickly rearranged his features into an impassive expression. "Mayura, it is getting late - shouldn't you be headed home?" He asked innocently.

"Oh!" Mayura's head shoot up, her thoughts having obviously been elsewhere. She glanced at the clock and jumped to her feet with a yelp, sending a surprised Fenrir tumbling to the floor. "Ack! I lost track of time! I promised Papa I'd be home early tonight!"

"If it's alright may I walk you home?" Loki made a show out of setting aside his book, hopping out of his chair and stretching. "It's been so quiet today, the exercise will do me good."

Mayura blinked at Loki's unusual request. "Ah sure!"

As they exited the mansion Loki caught sight of Yamino and Ecchan sweeping the front steps. Yamino barely managed to snatch the broom away from Ecchan before Mayura could see. "Ah Master Loki, Mayura, are you going somewhere?" Yamino asked, Ecchan floating to perch on his shoulder, echoing his question with a inquisitive "Punyan?"

"I'm just walking Mayura home," Loki said airily. Yamino blinked at his father's cheerful and innocent smile, he could have sworn that for a moment he had seen Loki's eyes flash with a cheerful wickedness.

"Loki!" Mayura called, "Hurry up!" It seemed she had been serious about her father asking her to be home early because she was already on the sidewalk. Loki nodded to Yamino and hurried after her and they started walking down the side by side in an unusual silence. Passing by a grocers Loki had to smirk when he heard the women inside squeal 'oh, what a cute child!'

"Things sure have been quiet lately," Mayura said finally breaking the silence, "you know what the means? Like they say - it's the calm before the storm! I'm sure there will be a big mystery soon! Maybe we'll all be abducted by UFOs tonight!" She was making grand gestures as she spoke and grinning with excitement, Loki smiled back and chuckled.

"You may be right, Mayura," He said, a slight wicked tilt to his smile. They were now ascending the steps to the shrine. As they reached the top Loki smiled widened at the sight of Mayura's father furiously sweeping the courtyard like a man on a mission. He stopped and turned to face Mayura with his most charming smile. "You know, I have something I want to tell you, it's a great mystery..."

"What?" Mayura asked, her eyes shining with curiosity. Loki glanced sideways to Mayura's father to make sure he was watching then he shook his head and motioned Mayura to move closer. She obediently leaned in so that her face was almost level with the child detective's. Loki glanced at Mayura's father again to be sure that he was watching. Opening his mouth as if to speak Mayura instinctively leaned it. Abruptly he stood on his toes and captured Mayura's lips in a deep kiss.

A second ticked by, then another. The short moment lengthened into an eternity and then, just as suddenly as it had begun, Loki broke off the kiss. He smirked at Mayura, giving his actions a moment to sink in. With her eyes wide and her mouth open Mayura looked like a fish and without looking Loki could hear her father sputtering, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Sorry I can't stay, Mayura-papa, but I don't want to miss dinner!" He called cheerfully, waving to the flustered man as he started his retreat back down the stairs. Taking the steps two at a time he hit the sidewalk at a near-run, mentally laughing to himself with a wicked smirk upon his face. Well, that was one way to liven up a boring day.

-fin-


End file.
